Let go of the past
by lerls11206
Summary: Will the past be something these four let get in the way or they will let it go?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE Talent that will appear in this story. I just own the little pretend character Tiara Anna Borden. I am not stating the people acted like this in real life. It just a story for entertainment. So please don't sue me. I have no money for you to take or to have.

Chapter 1 - Like Father, Like Daughter

She couldn't believe it. Tiara was ready to make her dream come true. She just got signed by WWE. She was standing backstage looking at the monitor along with a few of the other women wrestlers. She was sitting next to Renee Young checking out the action. Tiara and Renee started to become good friends. She believes her and the blonde woman could become great friends and was just happy she wasn't going to be treated differently because of who her father was. While she was watching a match backstage on Smackdown soon a theme song came on she blinks a bit as she slowly stood up as she looked at the monitor as she couldn't believe her eyes. She ran out of the room towards the curtains. She made sure no one saw her but she was right behind the curtains watching AJ Styles playing to the crowd been the heel he knew he should be. She covers her mouth in shocked as her mind goes back into the past at that moment.

Flash Back

A young black girl around the age of 20-year-old was sitting down on some bleachers inside the WCW Power Plant. She just finished doing some training. She was lost in thoughts as she felt someone hitting her in the arm playfully. She looked up into the face of a 24-year-old AJ Styles. He playfully messes up her hair as she makes a face towards him. He just laughs softly.

"So, tonight is going to be the night!"

AJ just grins softly as Tiara looked over at him closely as she just smiled softly at him.

"Well, I believe it going to be one of the best night in your life AJ. I truly hope the best for you tonight!"

AJ pull out the small box looking down at it closely like he was lost within his thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair a bit as he looked over at her.

"You don't think I am rushing this do you..."

Tiara shook her head no as she places her hands on his shoulders as she looked right into his eyes.

"Breath in... and now breath out..."

He did just that as she just giggles softly as she gently hit his chin with a bit of a smirk as she stood up.

"You going to make her dream come true tonight and I am truly happy for your two."

Tiara grabs her bag as she places it across her chest as she starts to walk down the stairs. AJ made Tiara look at him as he gives her a tight hug. Tiara returns it as she smiled up at him.

"Now go get her! I have to get going before I am late for work again. I need that job can't lose it."

Tiara walked away from him once she was outside inside of her car that when she just let the tears come down her face. She couldn't tell him how she felt knowing he was about to ask the woman he felt he was in loved with to married him. She took in a deep breath as she wipes her tears driving off to work.

End of Flashback.

Tiara stood there in shocked looking at the screen. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumps as she didn't know who it was but she turn around shaking her head. Tiara fixes her hair and dress on her body looking over at him with a soft smile.

"Dad! Don't do that!"

Steven better knows to everyone around the locker room and around the world as Sting was standing behind his daughter. When there was a time him and his wife was having trouble. Tiara was the results of that but his sons saw her as their sister. They never once made her felt like the other woman child. He looked over at her closely could tell something was wrong with his daughter.

"You ok? You know he would loved to see you... why don't you... "

Tiara knew what her father was trying to do and she knew he would be there. It just she don't know. She still reacted like a little fangirl when all the time when he in that ring. She loved the way you could feel and see his passion out there in the ring. It was something you knew he loved to do. Tiara and AJ haven't talk for many years now. She rub her neck a bit looking back at her father placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes. I am fine. I am going to go get something from the vendor machine."

Tiara ran her hand through her hair while Steven watched her walked away. Steven looks over at the monitor at AJ Styles inside of the ring when the camera placed a close up of the man. He knew it about time those two made up from the past because they were very closed. He don't know what happen but could tell it took a toll on their friendship. The only thing he could do was give it a bit of a push. Hence as to why his daughter was signed on Smackdown as a manager while she was doing her training at Nxt. Steven notice that looked on Tiara's face. She had the same look on her face when she was training back at the WCW Plant watching AJ in the ring. The look of awe and amazement for the things he can do inside of that ring. . The way AJ Styles would always asked about Tiara when he saw Steven. The way his daughter would do the same about AJ. He knew these two just need a bit of a push towards each other. They missed each other. Just two stubborn to pick up that phone to reach out to each other.

Steven was walking around the backstage arena knowing he need to get his daughter off his mind just for a bit. He was turning the corner as he felt someone crushing right into his chest. All he notice was jet black hair with a hint of red crashing down to the floor. He was so lost in his thought he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He reaches down helping the person up off the floor.

"I am so sorry about that..."

Lisa Marie Varon just laughs softly she stood up off the floor looking up at Steven with a soft smile on her face. She dusts herself off a bit shaking her head softly fixing her clothes on herself.

"Didn't the last time we ran into each other like this I was on the floor..."

Steven just laughs softly given the dark Viixen a hug he didn't know that she was going to be there tonight. Lisa Marie return the hug with a soft smile coming over her on lips. They pulled apart just in silence for a bit. Steven want to say something but when he was about to that when they heard a soft scream. It was Nattie running over to Lisa Marie with Mickie James following right behind her as the three women just become full of giggles like school girls. Steven just gently nods with a bit of a smile.

"I see you around Lisa..."

Steven walked away as Nattie notice what just happened between Lisa and Steven. Mickie James just smirks playfully over at Lisa. Nattie didn't know what was going on with a confused look on her face.

"Lisa... do you have something to tell me?"

While the girls was linked up in arms walking down the hallway together. It was like back in the old days for Lisa Marie at this moment. She want it to lasted forever she truly miss been backstage. She just truly also missed working for WWE but she knew she need that break away from the company. To learn more about herself as a wrestler and do something more with her career. Lisa was about to say something but Mickie James blurt it out for her.

"Lisa have a HUGE crush on Steven but is just too chicken to make a move."

Lisa Marie just swat Mickie James arm playfully as Nattie knew that wasn't like Lisa Marie. Lisa Marie scared to make a move on a man. Nattie couldn't believe her ears as she was wondering why would Lisa Marie be scared to make a move she knew it was something deeper. Nattie knew when Lisa Marie was ready to share as to why she would. Mickie James on the other just smirk a bit.

"These two back at TNA you wouldn't see the one without the other and they were just friends. Just friends my booty. We all saw it between them Nattie but we just couldn't understand why those two wouldn't become a couple."

Lisa Marie knew the reason but she wasn't going to put Steven business out like that. Even though it did hurt her why they couldn't be together but she was happy to have him as a great friend within in her life at this moment. She stop looking over at Mickie James with a smirks as she playfully place the woman in a headlock. While Mickie James was trying to get out of it.

"Well, since miss knowing of all here share her views... I will explain everything later ladies. I need to go see Mark Carrano to talked about a few things."

Lisa Marie let go of Mickie James and walked away from the girls. Nattie and Mickie watched her leave wondering what could be the reason as to why her and Steven couldn't be together. While Tiara just grab something from the machine. She was walking towards where the others were watching one of the taping. She turned the corner and at that moment standing right there looking right at her with a soft smile on his face was AJ Styles.

"Tinkerbelle... ?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Timing always wrong?

Chapter 2 - Lisa Marie and Sting Past

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE Talent that will appear in this story. I just own the little pretend character Tiara Anna Borden. I am not stating the people acted like this in real life. It just a story for entertainment. So please don't sue me. I have no money for you to take or to have.

Author Note: Many don't know Lisa Marie Varon aka Victoria/Tara was in WCW at one time as a "bad girl for NWO" during the time NWO storyline. A picture of her in the limo with Scott Hall and the guys is out there. It was a very small run she had thanks to Torrie Wilson who she knew for a long time because of her building body years.

Flashback

A taping of Nitro just finished on a Monday night. Kevin Nash and Scott Hall along with a few other guys made the choice to hang out after the was up in Scott Hall's hotel room partying in the room while Steven was on the balancy looking up at the moon with an empty beer bottle in his hand. He has a lot on his mind at this moment. The company he works for was having a great time in the rating wars with WWF (WWE). The storyline they have going on right now is beating WWF at this moment. He was happy been apart of it because he was making history he always want to have with his career.

On the other hand his wife and him starting to have some problem. He just finish off his beer a few seconds ago after getting off the phone with his wife. He wasn't in a happy mood at all and wonder why he even came to this party. He felt it better to be drinking with friends than alone. Watching from the corner of the room was Lisa Marie Varon. Once they all got into the room Lisa Marie kept an eye on Steven since he have arrived. She could tell by his face things weren't going that great.

Lisa Marie have been working with WCW for a bit now. She was the girl that sat in Scott Hall lap. The NWO women. They were talks about maybe they would be a bit more but after talking with Torrie she was starting to believe it wasn't going to happen. Lisa Marie was always known to have a planned in the back of her head. She made plans to moved out towards Los Angeles and while out there she had an interview set up with a gym there to be a fitness trainer.

Lisa Marie and Steven have become good friends during her time there. She enjoy the time they have spent together. Lisa Marie was getting a bit of heat for this but she didn't care. She knew some of the girls knew what was going on with him. They want to try to used that to advance themselves within the company. She could tell he was trying to be a good man and if he wasn't married. She would have made a move with him but she respect the fact he have a wife and kids back home.

Lisa Marie got up from her spot and started to follow Steven out of the hotel room. Steven walked down the hall with Lisa Marie following closely behind. Lisa Marie turn the corner and bumped right into the hard chest of Sting. She hit the floor right on her butt as Steven smirks a bit looking down at her. Lisa Marie just have this soft smile looking up at him waving her hand towards him.

"Hi..."

Steven just smirk a bit offering his hand out towards her helping her up off the floor. Lisa Marie dusted herself off as she place some of her hair behind her ear. Steven felt a connection with this young woman. It could be the way she just try to be there truly as a friend and not someone who was trying to make his wife look like the bad person. She truly was just been an ear for him and wasn't trying to play games with him or used him in a way. He hoped thought they would think of something to keep her at the company because he notice how hard she work. Even though she is suppose to sit there and look pretty. She tries to learn and ask questions about things. The way she would watch the way Torrie would trained down at the Power Plant in the ring. She was slowly getting hook. Lisa Marie smile up at him looking up at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Look, I am sorry... but are you ok?"

Lisa Marie is the type of person that doesn't like to see anyone in a bad mood because she always try to stay in a good mood. She like for people to have smiles on their faces because that what makes the world goes around in her mind. Steven just shrugs softly placing his hands inside of his front jeans walking down the hallway with her.

"It depends..right now... I had another fight with Sue the phone.."

Lisa Marie frown a bit looking up at him as they both now are sitting out in the hallway talking on the floor. In her mind it was better for them to be out there than inside because she knew Steven was trying to cut back on his drinking.

"Well, you just call her back up and tell her sorry."

Steven just laughs softly leaning his head against the wall. He wished it was that easy. Sue, he love his wife but she can be a bit difficult to worked things out with at times. He feels at times they are together only because of the kids. Now she is about to have their third child a little girl. In his mind she using this girl against him for already having a little girl with his ex girlfriend. Who he doesn't even have feelings for anymore but loved his little girl just as much as he loved his boys. He never EVER let the kids believe they weren't all love equally. If the kids was getting along well he just couldn't get why she would get along with his daughter. There was another reason why she got mad. He mention Lisa Marie to her and he don't know why he did.

"Well, that won't be easy to do because I told her she can't tell me what to do. Look I told her about my friendship with you. She got all mad and curse me out and all that stuff."

Lisa Marie didn't like the sound of the fact that his wife and him had a fight about her. She didn't want to be cause of anything. Lisa Marie knew how he felt about her. He told her once before how much he truly appreciated their friendship. Lisa Marie felt the same way even though her feelings was stronger. Lisa Marie got up on her knees looking right into the eyes of Sting moving his hair from his face cupping it softly.

"I believe we should end this friendship. Look you trying to fix things with your wife. If our friendship is something your wife don't want us to have. Then we won't have a friendship."

Sting was about to say something as she smile softly placing a finger to his lips and leaning forward placing a kiss on his forehead.

"My lovely Crow I am not saying goodbye but see you around.

Lisa Marie got up off the floor walking away from as Steven sat there with a soft sighed. 11 years have passed Lisa Marie have took the advice of Chyna and become a wrestler. She had a great run over at WWE but she felt she was losing the loved for the sports. Things at WWE wasn't going the way she was hoping so she left to take a break. Then she got the call from Dixie Carter she wasn't for sure about going to another company so soon but she then remember what Jay Reso (Christian) told her. It help him get the loved for the business back.

Lisa Marie was walking out of Dixie Carter office with a soft smile on her face. While she turned the corner hitting right into a hard chest going flying to the floor. All she could hear was laughter she was about to say something when the person spoke up.

"Will we always meet like this?"

Lisa Marie just laughs softly knowing who voice it was as she took Steven hand and let him help her up off the floor.

End of Flashback

Lisa Marie, Nattie and Mickie James was in their hotel room in their pajamas giggling like school were catching up on everything. Lisa Marie was explain them everything on how her and Steven met. Nattie couldn't believe these two got the chance to meet once again to rekindle their friendship. Mickie remember how they were back in TNA. Mickie and everyone saw that connection but couldn't understand why those two just didn't admit their feelings towards each other. She feels that Lisa Marie and Steven are both hiding something but can't put her finger on it right now. Mickie taking a bite out of her cookie while she was laying on her tummy listen to Lisa Marie finishing her story while she looked over at Nattie.

"Steven and her still didn't get together because they both were dating people around the same time but you could tell there was sparks there between them the ones they were dating saw felt the sexual tension between them. You could cut it with a knife but nope the two torn lovers never made it move with each other."

Lisa Marie took her pillow and hit Mickie James with it laughing as she was about to say something they heard a loud thud from outside of the hotel room. They ran to the door and look out of it as other superstars was doing the same time. All you could see was AJ Styles and Mike Bennett were going at it along while Maria Bennett and Tiara were fighting too.. AJ Styles push Mike off him and Tiana did the same thing with Maria and at the same time they connect with a hard right punch to their faces. AJ Styles and Maria looked at each other with a grin when everyone heard a loud voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

All the superstars ran into their rooms as fast as they could. AJ and Tiana froze in placed like kids in trouble at school. They both slowly turned around looking up at an angry Steven Borden standing in front of them with his arms folded glaring at them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Always have your back

Chapter 3 - Always have your back.

Steven couldn't believe what was going on as both Tiara and AJ was in front of him arguing back and forth. Steven just folded his arms letting them go at it. He just chuckles a bit because for a minute there he had a small flashback when they were younger at the Power Plant. When they first met and they were fighting like that back then too. He shook his head to snap out of his little memory. He clear his throat as he spoke a bit louder for them both to stop.

"Explain to me what happen..."

AJ and Tiara looked at each other they were about to speak at the same time once again but then they stop once they notice the looked on Steven's face. It was the look that Tiara knew too well. She took in a deep breath as AJ give her the nods softly looking over at her father.

"You have to promise you will listened as a road agent not as a father."

Steven have a feeling he wasn't going to like this but at this moment he had a job which was a road agent. They were involved with a fight and he will have to give them punishment if it see fit even if he feel he want to kill the other two. He took in deep breath as he sat down in the chair in front of them looking right at them both.

"I promise."

AJ knew once Steven learned why they were fighting with Maria and Mike that father hat will go back on. AJ look over at Tiara as she give him the nod to start it off. AJ looked over at Steven begin to tell everything.

"Well... it kind of start after... I run into Tiara backstage after my match tonight.."

 _A few hours before..._

AJ just finished his match he loved what he does in the ring. He loved working off the fans and to hear how they always show their love for him. It never will get old in his book. While he was walking backstage turning the corner he couldn't believe his eyes. Tiara was always pretty in his eyes but he never made the move because of the fact he was with his ex wife in the first place but there was that one time. That one time he always kept closed to his heart.

"Tinkerbelle..."

That all he could say once he saw her as a soft smile came across his face. He haven't seen her since her father was working down at TNA. For some reason she end their friendship out of the blue. He never could understand why. Tiara hated the fact he just called her by the nickname he have given her. Her heart just melt right there at the sound of his country voice. Tiara could feel that her legs was about to give from under her but she held herself together without even smiling towards him.

"My name is Tiara... Allen... remember.. Please."

Tiara was about to walked passed him as he grab her by the hand gently making her face him. AJ looked at her right in the eyes and she could see the pain and hurt within them. She could tell he wanted to know what happen between them because he have no clue why she just stop talking to him and his family.

"What happen between us? Why are you so mad at me? If I did something wrong please tell me what I did wrong. We always made a promise to each other we talked out the problem."

AJ had no clue why Tiara have end their friendship so long ago. Taira truly mess her friendship with AJ but she felt she need to end their friendship back then. It was the only way for her to moved on but actually she was forced to break the friendship up. AJ don't know the real reason and believe he will never will. She took in a deep breath and knew now there was a chance to fix things but she don't know if it would be wise to do it. Tiara sighed softly.

"Maybe... maybe we can do just that."

AJ grins a bit as he nods he gently pat the back of her hand with a soft smile letting go.

"Meet me in the parking lot after the show is finished. We can go down to a small rest spot I learned about from the others. I believe you might like the food there. So I see you later."

Tiara nods softly as AJ walked away she closed her eyes wondering what she just did. She heard a soft giggle as Renee came up to her playfully hit her side.

"So, what was that all about?"

Tiara playing it off like it was nothing while she was starting to walked with Renee down the hallway shaking her head drinking some of her soda.

"It was nothing."

Renee smirks a bit looking over at her with a soft smile.

"I saw the look on your face early when you heard a certain theme song of a person. The way you ran out of that locker room girl. Man... I thought I am the only one that does that for Jonathan (Dean) when I hear his theme song."

Tiara just blush a bit because she knew she was right about that. When Tiara heard his theme song she want to try to get that sneak peek of him as he walked down the ramp and she did. She watch from backstage as he walked out with his hood over his head. She remember when she help him to come up with his entrance. Just how the crowd goes crazy once he lift the hood up over his head and toss his arms out. The way the fans just received him. She love seeing that all the time.

"Look it really isn't nothing ReRe... AJ and I started trained around the same time. He started training down at the WCW Power Plant. We were great friends till I broke the friendship off with him while he was over at TNA some years back. At that time when I made the choice about it. I felt it was best for us... but maybe .. just maybe ... I do miss the brat."

Tiara just laughs softly once they were inside of the locker room they were at. The show was starting to finishing. Tiara walked over to where her bag was and started to grab her things. Renee took in everything. She gently place some of her hair behind her ear moving her head to the side.

"So, are you going to tell him the reason... why... or if you don't mind me asking what was the reason why your friendship end?"

The report inside of Renee couldn't help to try to get the truth about things. Tiara didn't mind sharing but don't know if she was even ready to let those words come out her mouth as to why she end the friendship with AJ. Tiara haven't told anyone not even her father as to why she broke it off. Renee sat down across from her as Tiara drop her head on the top of her bag. She looked up at her with a soft sighed. It was something she need to get off her chest and for some reason felt she could trust Renee. She was a great person and was there for her when she came to the WWE on her the first day to signed her contract. She just happen to be there and Stephanie introduce them to each other and they have become good friend since. She looked over at her picking on a string on her bag.

"It was because his wife made me realized something. Renee I was actually had fallen in love with a married man. If I remain friends with him it would have just been harder for me to even let anyone else within my heart. So, I need a break from Allen... if not. You know that storyline TNA had going on one time where AJ was suppose to be having an affair with someone. I was suppose to have play that part but I back out of it last minute. That was the night his wife asked me in text before the show... am I sure I want to do this storyline with him... since it a bit close to him... I didn't sleep with him or anything but AJ and I were closed so emotional without his knowledge that what he was doing. So... I end it and never looked back..."

Renee nods softly and knew that was hard for her to actually face and admit. Renee reaches over and took her hand into hers with a soft nod and give her a soft smile.

"That the past.. and right now he is single so maybe you could help him realized that and just maybe this time your two can work this out. Plus it also could be a good new start for your both. Just think positive about the whole thing."

That when Maria Kanellis along with Maryse walked inside of the locker room. They were just laughing making up for old times when they notice Tiara was sitting there. Maryse haven't met her yet but Maria knew all about her because of the indy circuit. Maryse with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey I was looking for you Renee... but who this?"

Renee was about to introduce Tiara but Maria just smirk and got in Tiara's face with a soft grin.

"No. Let me this is Tiara Borden who will used her father name to get what she wants. It just amazing to see how the bastard child didn't get started down at Nxt but will be making her debut on the main roster and also have a storyline with one of the top guys already? It must be amazing to related to the one and only Icon... Sting."

Renee and Maryse could tell this was about to get bad real fast they notice how Tiara had her fist tight on her side. Maryse was actually a bit shocked seeing Maria like this because in her mind she never was like this but then she was liked this towards people she felt was about to take her spot on the roster. Renee grab Taria bag and gently took her by the hand.

"T...just walked away..."

Tiara walking backwards glaring right at Maria as they walked out of the locker room together. Maryse looked over at Maria as she glared right back at her while she leaves.

"I need to found Mike... I need to let him know we have trouble...I see you around."

Maryse wondering what she meant by that as she watched her walked away from her to go looked for her husband. Meanwhile AJ was leaning against his car waiting for Tiara to show up. Usually Anderson and Gallows rides with him but they understand why he couldn't take them to the hotel tonight. They would get a ride with someone else. Once AJ looked up and notice the look on Tiara face he knew right away something was up. AJ walked over to Tiara as Renee was with her trying to calm her down.

"What happen..."

Tiara didn't want to let AJ know because she know how overprotective he can be a bit with his friends.

"Nothing... just Maria been... Maria."

Renee smirks a bit as she was handling Tiara's gym bag to AJ since he was reaching for it.

"More like they were about to fight..."

AJ stood in front of Tiara's lifting up her chin looking at right in the eye as he have a serious voice speaking to her.

"What did Maria say to you?"

Tiara lower her eyes as tears started to come down her face. She try not to let people words not get to her but everytime when they used the word "bastard child" towards her. She hate that word. She felt they could call her anything else but that word. It was something her father and half brothers want her to know she wasn't since they always made her feel like family. AJ knew by the tears what Maria had say towards her he just brought her into a hug. Tiara started crying in his arms as he took her over towards the car placing her gym bag over his shoulder. Renee watched them as Jonathan, Seth and Roman came over to her looking over at the two. Renee felt those two just pick up where they drop off where they have end like nothing ever happen in her eyes. AJ place her in the passenger side and then place her bag into the back seat getting into the car. In the car there was silence while he was driving. Soon they arrived at the hotel as Tiara look over at him. He just smile over at her.

"We can have our talk another time. I believe tonight someone need their favor ice cream and the movie BreakFast Club and be in their PJs under some warm covers."

Tiara just laughs as she couldn't believe he remind what make her feel better. Tiara nods softly getting out of the car. That when Maria and Mike just happen to be going in the hotel at the same time. Tiara was trying the hardest to act like they were there. AJ notice how they were glaring right over at her. AJ not thinking and actually didn't care at that moment he grab her hand and laces his fingers along with her walking into the hotel. Mike and Maria just smirks a bit once they notice it while Mike shout out for some of the guys to hear.

"Look like the ring rat already pick her gold ticket. AJ if I was you.. I would be careful with her. She like to place lies on people."

AJ gently took in a deep breath as Tiara pull on him to go towards the front desk. Tiara and AJ check into the hotel. They get into the elevator along in there happen to be in the elevator was Mike, Maria, Corbin, Sasha and a few others. Maria start to just laugh out of the blue and Miek also with her. As the others look over at them like they were stange. Soon they got off the elevator as AJ and Tiara was walking down the hallway. Mike and Marie was going the other way but then stop as Mike shout out towards AJ.

"AJ, I always thought you was a real gentleman and have good taste with woman but seeing you with her made me realized. You will just go for anything. Everyone in the indies knew how much Tiara love to spread her legs..."

Maria just smirks a bit with a grin.

"Honey, what did you expect... like mother... like daughter..."

AJ and Tiara looked at each other as they both drop their gym bags and just a smirk came across their face at the same time as their threw a fist right into the couple face. That when it was on and the rooms door swing open as people was watching them fight till they heard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Everyone going to their room with Steven Borden coming out of the room not happy one minute at what he was seeing. Now back into the room with Steven after their finish telling him everything. Steven was sitting there with a serious look on his face. AJ and Tiara knew that look as he stood up and was about to leave but in the room also was Lisa Marie.

Lisa Marie looked stood in front of Steven looking up at him.

"Remember you say you wasn't going to think like a father but was going to think like a Road Agent. I know you want to go ring the neck of Mike but you can't do that especially thinking about how this would effect your daughter debut that happening in a couple of days."

Steven knew she was right as he looked back over at the two with his hands on his hips.

"Till I can think of a punishment for the four of you for fighting. Go...and please no more trouble. I won't make your two promise me that because I have a feeling there will be more."

Tiara act like she was shocked as Steven just laughs softly bringing his daughter into his arms. She always felt safe in her father's arms no matter how old you get. You loved that feeling of feeling safe in the arms of your father. Steven place a kiss on the top of her head and whispers softly into her ear.

"Remember what I always told you..."

Tiara just laughs softly as she smile softly holding onto her father.

"I am your daughter no matter what... other people might say or think or call me. I am the daughter of one of the best wrestlers in the world."

Steven smile as he rub her back giving her another kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't forget that. Now go rest up."

Tiara nods softly as both her and AJ walked out of the room together. Lisa Marie looked over at Steven with soft sighed on her face. She could tell Steven really truly want to go knock Mike into the moon but Steven have to let his daughter fight her own battles. Lisa Marie sat down next to him on the bed looking over at him.

"You know if you don't punish her people will talk and would make people feel about her in a different way. When you know deep down that would be wrong."

Steven want to protect her but because of the fact she is new and if he don't give her the same treatment as the other wrestlers. It will put her on a bad light with the others. Steven looked over at Lisa Marie and nods softly.

"I know and that is why this is going to be hard for me to do but I have to do it."

Lisa Marie place a kiss on his cheek as she gently grab his hand.

"You will do the right thing but now I am going to get to bed."

Steven nods as she was leaving he gently pull her back looking up at her with a silly smile.

"Can you do me a favor thought.. I have been having trouble sleeping but I know of someone who used to just rub my temples at night to help me sleep... I was wondering if they could do that for me tonight."

Lisa Marie laughs softly as she nods sliding down on to the bed gently placing his head into her lap. It has been years since the last time she did this for him. Steven closed his eyes softly as Lisa Marie start to rub his temples softly with her fingers. Steven gently start to fall right into sleep as Lisa Marie watches him a sleep a bit before leaving. Meanwhile Tiara was coming out the bathroom in her pjs wearing a nightgown shirt that wears "I love Sleep." written across the front. She heard her a knock on the door walking over to it was AJ with her favorite Ice cream in his hands. She just smiles softly taking it from him as he closed the door behind him. She walked over to her bed and flop down on it opening the ice cream as he flop down next to her on the bed starting to eat it.

"I am scared if I don't get punished for my actions.."

AJ poke her side gently.

"Don't worry about all of that. Right now... we are about to watch one of the best cult classic movies in the world!"

AJ climb to the top of the bed leaning against the pillows as Tiara does the same thing they both sitting up watching the movie once AJ hit play. While they were watching Tiara gently lean over and place her head on his shoulder as he wrap his arm around her rubbing her arm. He have a feeling in the morning he wasn't going to liked what the punishment will be but at this moment he was going to just enjoy this.


End file.
